


peaches

by the_gods_wife



Series: International and National Day Celebrations [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ass Play, Beefy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, a few curse words, absolute filth, just a bunch of words about ass eating, literally all it is, should only be read in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gods_wife/pseuds/the_gods_wife
Summary: this was born from an anonymous ask sent tomy tumblr. i'm sorry.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: International and National Day Celebrations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892839
Comments: 5
Kudos: 136





	peaches

Sometime between looking at the novelty calendar Nat got him, saying out loud “Oh look, babe, it’s International Eat A Peach Day,” and going to do … something … Steve finds himself ass up, forehead resting on his forearms as he stares down at their comforter. Bucky a familiar weight behind him, hands spreading him open.

“ _Buck_ …”

“Shh, honey, lemme eat this little peach _up_. Gotta give it a treat on its special day.”

All Steve can do is let out a moan and press his forehead into his arms.

Because the thing about Bucky is he’s been in love with Steve’s ass from the moment he first got his hands on it. He always starts with soft kisses, fingers digging into the cheeks, holding them open. He’ll kiss the flesh around his fingers, little nips here and there. And then it’s like the floodgates have opened. Any restraint Bucky may have had is completely gone.

Steve’s toes curl and a strangled groan is pulled from him as Bucky’s tongue - fuck, his _tongue_ \- sneaks out in darting forays. Teasing, circling licks and swirls. Mouth pressing in so close, Steve can feel the scratch of stubble on his skin. But it’s the sounds Bucky makes that really send lightning skittering along his spine. The hums and growls and _moans_ that come out of the brunet make Steve’s fingers clutch at the comforter white-knuckled, face going red-hot. Bucky’s grip so tight, Steve can’t do anything but take the pleasure the older man gives him. Can only sob as Bucky fingers his slick little hole open, thumbs pulling at the rim, tongue fucking into him in sinuous glides.

Bucky pulls back, licks broad strokes across Steve’s hole with the flat of his tongue. Says in a hushed voice like he can’t believe the sight, “Look at you, honey, shakin’ like a leaf. Gettin’ all wrecked from my tongue in your sweet little hole.” Punctuates his statement with kisses and licks.

Steve _shouts_ Bucky’s name, overwrought by the words and sensations. Body quaking, held up by Bucky’s massive hands. Cock stiff and leaking all over the bed. If at one point he knew how to speak English, the knowledge is gone now. Wiped away in the press of Bucky’s thumbs and tongue on his hole. Erased by the sinful pleasure of Bucky fuckin’ Barnes taking him apart, piece by devastating piece.

“Bucky, ah fuck, ‘m gonna, _shit_ , I can’t. ‘S _too much_.” Steve thinks he might be crying.

“It’s okay, honey,” Bucky soothes, “you gonna come on my tongue, yeah? You want that don’t you?”

Nodding frantically, Steve whines out an affirmative noise and Bucky rewards him with an enthusiastic growl, nipping at Steve’s right cheek. “Gonna make you come so hard,” he croons into spit-slick muscle. His tongue curls into Steve’s hole, flicking hard and fast, as his right hand searches out Steve’s nipple. One solid pinch and Steve just .. shorts out. Screaming and clenching, body writhing away from and into Bucky’s touch, cock spurting ceaselessly. Bucky works him through it, draws out every sensation, knows how Steve loves when everything is a little bit too much.

When Steve returns to his body - hours? days? later - he’s on his back, cleaned up, with Bucky stretched out next to him. Leaned up on one elbow, watching Steve, as a hand idly rubs the blond’s thigh. “How you feelin’, honey?”

Blushing, Steve smiles and curls into Bucky’s comforting bulk with an embarrassed chuckle. “Fuckin’ hell, Buck.”

Smiling, chest swelling with pride at a job well done, Bucky grips the nearest ass cheek. Says, “Had to treat my favorite little peach right.”


End file.
